Marinella Kurage
General Information First name: Marinella Middle name(s): Koia Surname: Kurage Age: 18 Date of birth: March 2nd Race: Jellyfish/Human Gender: Female Sexuality: Heterosexual Current residence: Atlantis Town - Water Nation Relationship status: Single Social status: Noble / Master Castor Traits of Voice Accent (if any): Japanese Accent Language spoken: English, Japanese Other languages known: None Style of speaking: Shy, quiet, clear Volume of voice: Quiet, low Physical Appearance Height: 5'3 Weight: 145 Eye color: Light Ocean Blue Skin color: Pale Pink Shape of face: Soft Heart Distinguishing features: Small nose, high cheek bones, Build of body: Small, thin, delicate Hair color: Turquoise green to teal blue Hair style: Short bangs, cut along her jawline, then long in the back, to her mid back. Complexion: Clear with soft freckles across her nose and cheeks Posture: Correct Tattoos: None Piercings: None Typical clothing: Flowey dress, fitted tops scarfs, fitted skirts Is seen by others as: Shy quiet noble girl, always keeps to herself Personality Likes: Books, drawing, reading, learning new things, Faro, Strings Dislikes: Her father, rules, being locked inside Education: Books and private tutors Fears: The outside world beyond the Water Nation Personal goals: To explore the world, live up to her mothers legacy General attitude: Shy, bubbly, like a kid Religious values: none General intelligence: High, she is very smart General sociability: She and quiet, does not socialize with most people except Faro, Strings and the servants of her fathers manor and the librarian Health Illnesses (if any): none Allergies (if any): none Sleeping habits: Sleeps Normal Energy level: Normal Eating habits: Fish and crabs, seaweed and kelp Memory: Excellent Any unhealthy habits: Doesn't eat much if she is busy studying, or lost in a good book History Birth country: Water Nation Hometown: Atlantis Town Childhood: Atlantis town, and the Palace Teen years: Atlantis Town Adult years: TBD Past places of residence: NONE History of family: Her father and mother are nobles of the water nation, her mother died at childbirth. After her death her father became one of the councilman of the water nation. Leaving his little to no time to take care of her, but still plenty to keep her from exploring. She was raised either inside her home, or at the palace when her father worked, that was where she met Faro. Strings was left on her families door step, and he was made into being her servant by her father. Briefly explain life story: Marinella was raised as a sheltered child, kept from doing anything that could danger her, or explore the world. She lived and was raised in her family's manor, and if she wasn't there she was always at the library, reading about the world. When her father wanted to keep extra care of her, he would demand her to come to the palace as he worked. This was how she met Faro, in the palace as children, Strings was found on her parents doorstep, and was made into a servant to protect Marinella forever. Relationships Parents: Mother is deceased, Father is alive and controlling in her life Siblings: None Any enemies (and why): None Children: None Friends: Faro, Strings Best friend(s): Faro, Strings Important friends/relatives (explain): Faro, He is her only friend she ever was allowed to make friends with. She never was able to make any others. Strings was made into her personal butler by her father, but she has grown to liking him as a friend. Love interest (if there is one): None Combat Peaceful or violent: Peaceful Weapon (if applicable): Her hair is like tenticals at times, if touched she can sting people with them. When she is in her merform her legs become tenticals. Style of fighting: Whipping her hair, and mostly Magic skills Others Occupation: None Current home: Her family mano Favorite types of food: Seashell Cookies Favorite types of drink: Bubbly Soda Hobbies/past times: Reading and Drawing Guilty pleasures: none Pet peeves: Her father, anyone Controlling Pets: Small sea turtle named Turoq Talents: Drawing Favorite colors: Teal, Blue, Turquise Favorite type of music: Japanese Traditional Music Stats Spells # '''Water animation''' - She is able to control water around her, and create objects and golems from it. Unlimited in RP status, in combat lasts for 2 rounds, and from her 5 feet. ''' ''' # '''Flash flood''' - Create a roaring, frothing wall of water 10 feet high that erupts from where she stands and surges forward, sweeping away or smashing down nearly everything in its path. Lasts up to 5 feet in front of her. ''' ''' # '''Heart of Water''' - Where ever she goes, she is able to hear the ocean, and change her form into a more jellyfish way to swim faster under water. She takes this form all the time in water, its her more comfortable form. When on land she takes a two legged form. ''' ''' # '''Pressure Sphere''' - She is able to create a bone crushing sphere around enemies in water, from the deepest trenches of the sea. This lasts for 3 rounds, and is 2-3 feet from her. # '''Jet of water''' - She is able to shoot a stream of water from her mouth and hands, at a distance of 10 ft. She can control the temperature of it between hot and cold. She can use it for 5 turns. Approved by: